


My Heart is in Your Hands

by Oriontario



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Giving Finn and Poe the relationship they deserve thank you very much, M/M, Spoilers for TROS obviously, This is very short and rough but I wanted to get something out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriontario/pseuds/Oriontario
Summary: “Rey, I never told you-“ That line had been bouncing around in Poe’s head for days. It was with him when he slept, when he woke, when he ate, always. What did Finn want to tell Rey? He needed to know.
Relationships: Finnpoe, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	My Heart is in Your Hands

“Rey, I need to tell you something.” Finn puts a hand on her shoulder and gestures to the Millenium Falcon.

She dips her head, “of course,” as they walk inside and sit at the chess table.

“I… I feel something. With the Force, I mean.”

She smiles, “I suspected as much, Finn.”

This interaction is not lost to Poe Dameron who watches them enter the Falcon. He does not miss the shiver of unspoken trust between them. He feels a burning spark of anger alight in his chest, smouldering among his ribcage. He wants to run up to them, block the doorframe with his shoulders and demand answers.  _ When Poe’s not here. _ He had said the words all those nights ago but the look in Finn’s eyes told him everything he needed then.  _ Of course not when you’re here, Poe. This isn’t about you. For once can you mind your own business? _ It broke Poe’s heart.  _ What’s wrong with me? _ Poe takes a step towards the Falcon. His hand floats to his blaster as he takes another step. His head is spinning and he just wants a straight answer.

“Finn, I think we should-” Rey’s voice is clear and bright as a summer’s day.

“Think we should what?” Poe stands behind them, a mask of steel across his face. “Leave Poe behind?”

Finn pushes himself up and levels his gaze with the pilot. “You don’t understand what’s going on here.”

Poe doesn’t want to snap but he can’t help himself. “I think I know enough,  _ Stormtrooper _ .” And he knows he shouldn’t have said it, he knows the sting of his words. But he hasn’t had a chance in his life to just be angry at something,  _ someone _ . It wasn’t right but for once he just wanted to scream, to yell.

Finn doesn’t respond for a moment, “Poe. You gave me my name.  _ You _ erased that past from me. You know better than I do that I am not a stormtrooper.”

Poe winces and closes his eyes. “Finn.” His voice is deadly quiet and Finn almost prefers Poe to be shouting at him. The silence between his words feels like a lightsaber to the chest. “Finn.” Poe repeats, shaking his head and letting his shoulders drop. He stays like that, looking down at the floor for a long while, unable to articulate.

No words pass between them, they don’t need to. At the same moment, Finn realizes two things. Rey’s presence is gone, out of respect for the two, Finn could feel that she didn’t want to intrude on them. And second, he sees a small drop fall from Poe’s face and slip in between the grates on the floor. It’s joined by more silvery streaks of light, of hope, dwindling away from Poe’s endless reserve of optimism. Finn has never seen Poe cry, Poe never wanted anyone to see him cry but now it feels like he can’t hold anything more back. Through tears he grits his teeth and meets Finn’s gaze. Poe’s eyes are full of that shining hope that gets dimmer and dimmer still, they’re red and puffy and Finn hates to see him like this.

Poe takes a shaky breath in, he shouldn’t have come. “General. Forgive me, I’m sorry to have interrupted you.” He knows his place, he’ll always be behind. One step away from Finn and Rey. The coward, the second-best, the last in line. He turns on his heel and begins to walk away, trying so,  _ so  _ hard to keep from sniffling.

He feels a hand on his shoulder. “Poe.” Finn is warm and gentle and there’s no hint of malice or anger in his voice. “Poe, please.” He’s pulled around to face Finn. There’s no hand raised to slap him across the cheek, no fury in his eyes, just... Finn. Finn in his jacket, Finn saying his name, Finn  _ holding his heart in his hands _ , “It isn’t what you thought. And I don’t want to say this again but now we really don’t have time to discuss it.”

Before Poe can say another word he’s pulled into a strong embrace, he buries his head into Finn’s shoulder, desperate to not let him see the brokenness in his eyes. But then Finn has pulled away and is searching in Poe’s wild, scared eyes. Poe has nowhere left to run. Finn leans forward and it feels like the world could be crashing down around him and it wouldn’t matter. Poe returns the kiss and closes his eyes tightly, through the kiss he whispers, “I’m sorry, Finn.”

The response is nearly inaudible but it feels like a wave crashing onto Poe’s ears. “Don’t be. I love you, flyboy.”   
  


Poe is scared to let go, because perhaps the second he does this dream will all melt away. But it doesn’t, and Finn is there with him and he is there with Finn, and no one else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a really rough piece but I needed something after seeing TROS.


End file.
